The Imperfect Proposal
by LeenaST
Summary: You were a hardworking woman, Hayato was your boss.   You hated him, and he didn't care about you.   But one day it changed.     TYLReader x TYLHayato
1. The Day It All Changed

**Hello Minna-San. This will the my first real Reader x Someone Fanfiction, so please be nice. I got this idea from the movie "The Proposal". Well. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>You stood up, when you figured out, that your boss would be mad at you. You were late, and you didn't even order your boss' coffee. You panicked, and the feeling spread through your whole body. Gokudera Hayato was not nice. He was the worst boss ever! Why couldn't you be working with Tsuna or Takeshi, they were so nice, but no no fate chose Hayato for you. The reason that you didn't like Hayato, was simple. When someone pissed Hayato off, the day was ruined for everyone who knew him. And he would never forgive you, if you were too late.<p>

You stood up and followed your morning routine, but this time, you did it ten times faster. You were living alone in your apartment, but you didn't really mind, cause with all the paperwork Hayato gave you, you didn't even have time to find you a new boyfriend. When was the last time you has a boyfriend? Well, maybe two years since the last time you had one, and three years since you last did it with someone. Well, truth to be said, you were a busy woman, and working as Hayatos assistant didn't make it easier. That guy would die lonely and if you continued to work for him, you would join his rote. No, you wouldn't, you would be_ even_ lonelier. You both had some great friends, but he could charm every girl… And what about you? Well you had to work for it, more than he had to.

Since the age of five you, dreamed of finding your prince, but Hayato would ruin that for you. You really needed a kind of promotion, and only Hayato could give you that. But he would never give you one. And you really needed it. You had to prove to your sister, that you could do something. Do something that she couldn't. But your relationship with your sister was something completely different.

Hayato seemed to have a heart sometimes. He really did a lot for that Tsuna guy. Well he was his right hand man, but he acted like he was engaged with the man. Well… Maybe he was gay, but you didn't dare to ask him, afraid of what he would do to you. Your friends asked you often if he was dating someone, but you always told them the same story. Gokudera Hayato is single, and he would never ever think about a girl, more than he thought about Tsuna. Well now you were running to the "Pari Fu" shop, so that you could get the coffee for your boss. You pushed people away and apologized, before your best friend looked at you.

"Wow (y/n), you looked really tired," she said, before she gave you two hot drinks. You looked relieved.

"Oh, thank you so much, Alice. You really saved my life," you said and the blonde girl looked at you with her bright blue eyes and smiled.

"(y/n), why don't you get yourself another job… Hayato is going to kill you with all that paperwork," she said and laughed. You sighed and looked at her.

"Well… I can't Alice… You know that," she nodded and smiled.

"Hurry up, you can't chat with me now," she said and you yelped when you looked at the clock and hurried up. But when you turned around, someone bumped in to you and spilled one of the drinks. It hit you and you screamed, when the hot liquid touched your clothes and your skin.

"God damnit?" you screamed and looked at the man. He apologized and Alice helped you.

"Why me? **Why me God**?" Yeah…God was cruel.

* * *

><p>"What?" you asked, when your boss looked at you. He was holding a pen in his hand, but dropped it, when you entered the room<p>

"(L/n)… Will you explain me…Why _you_ are _wearing_… **that**?" You blushed as you sighed. Hayato didn't look pleased. He looked chocked. Well you could understand him. You were standing in front of him in a maid uniform, with coffee in your hand.

"You see… I was late this morning. And I got your coffee, but then a stranger spilled it over me and it was hot, and I couldn't walk in my clothes anymore, so Alice borrowed me a maid uniform," you said and sighed, when you were done explaining. Hayato twitched and looked annoyed, but just sighed.

"Just give me my coffee," he said, like he didn't care what had happened to you. (Well he didn't, but he could have been nicer.) You handed it to him. When he tasted it, he looked at you, unhappy.

"What?" you asked, now really pissed, but you hid it well.

"(l/n), the coffee is cold, and I drink bitter coffee," he said, and looked at you with those green eyes. The coffee that got spilled was his, not yours. You really wanted to kill him right now. Did he know how much he made your life suck?

"That explains why your heart is so bitter," you mumbled and you looked at him, when he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you say something, (l/n)?" You shook your head. 'Yes I did, freak, can't you die soon, and give me some peace!'

"No sir, I didn't say anything," you said and looked at him.

"Well, you know what to do now," he said and you nodded before you left his office. You remembered to close the door after you.

"Idiot," you said walking, when you heard a voice.

"Ushishishi~! The Storm guardian really has some desires~" Bel sang and you wanted to kill the freak in front you.

"Shut up, Belphegor," you said, sounding really pissed.

"Oh, the princess is mad today?" He asked, and you just walked away. God, why you did you move to Italy? To prove, that you were better than your sister! Well right now, you couldn't really prove _**anything**_.

* * *

><p>"Sir, I'm afraid that you don't get it. You have to be married before we can support you," the man in front of Hayato said.<p>

"WHAT? WHY?" He asked, already totally pissed off. He had to help Tsuna, and he had to do it now.

"We would like to help you sir, but you see… When you're not married… Clarissa… Well she won't trust you. You could be a guy playing around. It's a personal problem, and she… doesn't work with unmarried men…" he said, and every single drop of blood from Hayatos face disappeared. He needed Clarissa's help, if he wanted to help the Tenth with his new program. But he couldn't marry a girl right now. Someone knocked, and Hayato turned around to see (y/n) entering the door.

"Gokudera-san, someone important just called you," her innocent voice said. And Hayato suddenly got this idea.

"Come here, (y/n)," Hayato said… And sounded _nice_. You entered the room and you didn't really get what was going on.

* * *

><p>"But… I know that she doesn't like men that aren't married… But what if I'm engaged?" Hayato asked. Wow. He was really engaged? Why didn't he tell you about that? Well you weren't best friends, but if he was married, he would have mentioned it.<p>

"Well, I think, that it would work… But…Who are you engaged with?" The bald man, in the black suit asked Hayato. Hayato tried to smile, and grabbed you. He was holding you tight and you could feel his hand around your waist. You looked at your boss with eyes wide open.

"G-Goku-"

"I'm getting married with.. (y/n)." You felt like you could die. What did he just say? You wanted to run, but the hand around your waist would not let you go.

"We're getting married?"

"Yes we are," he said and when you looked at him, he gave you a death glare and you knew that you had to do, what he said right now. You both looked over that the man in front of you and you tried to smile a little bit.

"Is she your maid?"

"No, she is my assistant," Hayato said and you nodded. The man looked at you like he didn't believe you.

"Y-Yeah... It was love at first sight… And actually we're going to visit my family this weekend." You said, and tried to sound nice, but you really wanted to scream right now.

"Well, I'll talk to Clarissa about it," the man said, before he stood up and walked away. There was silence, and you pushed Hayato away.

"Gokudera Hayato, I hope you have a good explanation!" you screamed.

"You heard me. We're getting married," he said and looked at you, like he just asked you to do an ordinary thing.

"**MARRY YOU… THERE'S NO WAY THAT I'M GOING TO MARRY YOU!**" you said angrily. You really wanted to punch the man in front of you, kill him, do anything, to make him stop saying such things.

"You don't really have a choice. I could always fire you, if you want to keep your job, you have to marry me," he said and you knew that he didn't like it either, but you were the only one that could save him now.

"You are gay, aren't you?" you asked. Hayato blushed slightly and looked at you.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked you. You just sighed and looked at him. You couldn't really tell him, that you thought that he loved Tsuna.

"If I have to marry you, you have to do some things for me too!" you said and placed your hands at your hips. He left a frustrating sigh, but looked at you.

"What do you want?" he asked, and you smiled.

"Well. I want a raise. Less paperwork, more money. I would like to work with the flame system, because it's not as boring, as the jobs that you give me. And I want to visit my family this weekend, my grandpa's birthday is this Sunday," you said and looked at him. There was silence, before you heard him say something.

"Fine.." he said, and you laughed.

"…And one more thing. I want you to propose… You know like in the movies~" you said and he looked at you with a stone face.

"No."

"Yes! If you don't… Well then you have to find another woman," you said and looked at him. He struggled in his mind. He didn't want to ask a random woman if she wanted to marry him. This was way easier. You looked at him, while he got in the right position. He took your hand and looked at you.

"Will… You marry me?" he asked, sounding more annoyed, than happy. You shook you head.

"No Hayato~! I want you, to say it with more passion," you said and giggled, looking at how his face changed. He really tried now.

"(y/n)… Will you please marry me?" he asked, and again you shook your head.

"Well… I want you… To be more romantic," you said and smiled. This was priceless.

"Geez woman? You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" you just nodded with a big smile on your face.

"I love your (e/c) eyes, they shine so bright. I love the way you smile, it makes me so happy. I can't live without you… Will you please marry me?" he asked and he actually kept his voice in a natural tone. The way he looked at you with his green eyes… you let go of his hand, so that he couldn't see your blushing face.

"That's fine," you said and took a deep breath. "I will marry you," you said.

And that's how it all began.

* * *

><p><strong>Milli: So what do you think? Do you like it?<strong>

**Hayato: You just ruined my day *pouts***

**Milli: I love you too~!**

**Hayato: Please leave a review.**


	2. The Day You Told Them

**Hello~! If you ask me, I think that is was a fast update. Well thank you for your reviews and faves. But like always I got more faves, than reviews. Remember, reviews will make me update this faster. Well I hope for some more reviews this time. But, enjoy~! And I don't own KHR or you. **

* * *

><p>"So… Let me get this right," Alice said, looking confused. "You… The one who hates Hayato almost more than your own sister, is going to <strong>marry him?<strong>" You sighed and Alice just shook her head.

"Why are you doing this again?" You looked at Alice. Her long blond hair was now gathered in a bun. Instead of wearing her maid uniform, she wore some white tight shorts and a blue tank top, matching her eye color. You wore a white T-shirt and some pants that you had cut, so you were using them as shorts. Your hair was in a bun too, Alice had made it for you. It was now august, and you were sitting in Alice's apartment. You had to escape the heat in your own apartment. You didn't have an air-condition like your friend had, so you were dying in these months.

"He needs me and this is the chance to get the raise that I wanted for so long. I'm still going to do his paperwork, but now I get to work with the fla-" you were going to say the flame system, but you couldn't. You were Tsunas friend, so you knew a bit about the mafia stuff, but you didn't fight. You just did some paperwork for Hayato. Now you could work with the flame types, and maybe, just maybe, you could find your own flame. But Alice didn't know anything about Hayatos true job.

"With the flamingo dress," you said and smiled. Alice was drinking a glass of cold water, but spit it out, when she heard your answer.

"Are you okay?" you asked. You looked at her, with a worried look painted in your face.

"I'm fine, (y/n)… But sometimes you say the weirdest things," she said and coughed a bit. You relaxed again, and sighed. Sometimes you wished that you could tell Alice about the mafia part, but you knew that you couldn't.

"But… I always thought that you would marry the guy that you loved, (y/n). I know that this is going to give you a raise and you are going to work… With that flamingo dress… but is this what you really want?" she asked, and looked at you with a smile, that didn't reach her eyes. She was just like a sister for you. A better sister than you already had.

"I don't know anymore Alice. I've always dreamt about a Prince Charming on a horse. I always thought that I would marry the guy I loved, but look at me. I'm working for Hayato, I don't really have other friends than you, and… I'm getting older. It's not getting any easier. And we won't be married forever," you said and looked out the window. You could see two birds flying together, you could see two clouds. They were shaped like a boy and a girl, holding hands. You didn't know why, but the sight annoyed you. You took a pillow and threw it at the closed window.

"True love doesn't exist," you said and sighed, before you took a sip from your Fanta. Alice giggled a bit, but sighed.

"(y/n), I will always be there for you, but I'm afraid that you're going to fall for your boss. Think of it. You have to admit, that he is good looking and you are a woman… I'm just saying, that I can't be catching you, if you fall for him," she said and you looked at her, with eyes wide open. You couldn't fall for Hayato… Could you?

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello mom… Well, I have some things that I need to tell you. You see I'll be coming to grandpa's birthday… And… I'm getting married… With Gokudera Hayato… I know it sounds weird, and I know that I've told you, that I hated this guy, and that I would jump on his grave and have a party when he's dead, but things changed…" you said and you tried to sound honest. Well things did change; you just wanted to make Hayato suffer more, before he died. You pressed the red button and finished the call. You were talking to your mother's voicemail, which you were very happy about. If you had to explain the things to your mother right now, things would get complicated.<p>

Someone knocked at your door. "Just wait a second," you said, before looking at yourself in a mirror, fixing you hair a bit. Then you opened the door. You blinked a few times, looking at Hayato. But something was different. He didn't wear the simple smoking he wore, when you saw him every morning. He was wearing a blue jacket, a white T-shirt and some jeans. He wore two or more belts. Some rings, two necklaces, some bracelets, wristbands and some other things. But that didn't really matter. Hayato looked… Like an ordinary man, but damn he was good looking and his bad boy attitude only made him hotter. Maybe Alice saw him this way. Now you understood why she had warned you. You felt your cheeks burn a little bit, but you told yourself that it was because of the lights above you. You shook your head, and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" you asked, while looking at him.

"It would be weird, if I didn't tell the Tenth that we're getting married. And… He wants to give us… his blessing," he said, looking in another direction. This sounded too weird in your ears.

"Eh… Isn't your father or mother supposed to give us their blessing?" you asked, frowning a little bit. Suddenly, Hayato got tense, and when he looked at you, you could see sorrow, but he was also angry. It chocked you, and you looked down at your feet.

"Sorry… I didn't want to pry," you said, it sounded almost like you whispered it.

"It's okay," he said, not looking at you. The air felt really tense. After a while you both sighed, and then you looked at each other.

"Let's get going," Hayato said, and you nodded.

* * *

><p>"Haha, I never thought that you would marry, Gokudera, (yn)-Chan," Takeshi said, laughing. 'I never thought I would do that too' you thought, but you just gave him a smile. It felt weird lying to these people. They were after all your friends or you hoped so.

"And you didn't do it because he gave you a raise?" he asked, and you looked at him with eyes wide open. Did Hayato tell him? You didn't really know what to say, but Takeshi began to laugh, when he saw your face.

"Just kidding," he said and you left a relieved sigh. It wouldn't be a very good plan, if they knew why you and Hayato were getting married. The thought of getting married with him was weird. (y/n) Gokudera. It didn't sound that weird. You shook the thought out of your head, and saw Tsuna walking towards you together with Hayato.

"Congratulations (y/n), I'm happy for you and Gokudera," Tsuna said and smiled. Those amber eyes made you feel so guilty. Why did you feel that way? You didn't do anything bad.

"One day, you have to tell me, how he proposed to you, (y/n)," Tsuna said, still smiling. You tried to smile.

"Y-Yeah," you said, feeling awkward.

"But… Why don't you wear a ring, (y/n)?" Takeshi asked and looked confused. Hayato did have enough money, so the "he didn't have enough money" couldn't be a good excuse. You just looked at him. There wasn't really an excuse you could use, but you still tried. You would not give up now.

"Eh… I was afraid of losing the ring… So Hayato has it," you said and Takeshi looked at Hayato. Hayato looked at you with a good-job look, before he snorted. Takeshi and Tsuna began to laugh. Tsuna smiled and looked at you.

"(y/n), let's go for a walk," he said and smiled. You looked him in the eyes, but you couldn't read them and this made you nervous. You began to walk towards him. Before you left, you turned your head to look at Hayato. He just shrugged, looking at you. There was no help to be found.

* * *

><p>You walked together with Tsuna and suddenly he stopped. He opened a door and you gasped. You were looking at the most beautiful garden you had ever seen. You blinked a few times. This… was amazing. You could see all these beautiful flowers, you could see the rich nature and the birds were flying and singing. The sky was amazing. You felt a tear slide down your cheek. This reminded you of home.<p>

"This… Is amazing Tsuna… My parents… have a garden just like this," you said fascinated and touched. Tsuna just laughed. You walked in the garden together with Tsuna.

"Why do you want to marry Hayato?" Tsuna asked. You looked at him. This was the first time, you heard him call Gokudera by his first name. You blinked and looked away from Tsuna. The wind was blowing and your hair danced around your face.

"Hayato… Is a special man… He… When I first saw him I… And now I..." You couldn't say anything. You couldn't really answer Tsuna. Would he figure it out now? You couldn't lie, but you couldn't tell him the truth either. You didn't know what to say or how to say it. You felt Tsunas hand on your shoulder and you were looking at him.

"I know what Hayato seems harsh and cold, but he isn't. He is a good man (y/n), but he can't trust people easily. But when you break down his walls, he's a really nice person. Don't end up hurting him (y/n)," Tsuna said before he smiled and left you alone. You looked after Tsuna, thinking over his words.

* * *

><p>Later that day Tsuna introduced you to all his guardians. Ryohei welcomed you EXTREMLY, Lambo was okay, Hibari didn't even talk to you, he just looked at you and walked away again. Mukuro Kufufu'd and freaked you out… But you liked Chrome. When you talked with her, your conversation went smoothly. After meeting all the guardians, you ended in Tsuna garden again. Suddenly Hayato showed up and walked towards you. You smiled slightly, but quickly lost your smile. You weren't friends, he was your boss. Even if Tsuna said all those things, you couldn't become friends with Hayato.<p>

"We'll be leaving tomorrow," Hayato said and looked at you. "But where are we going?" he asked and you sighed.

"I'll tell you Hayato, I'll tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, so what do you think of this Chapter? And when Hayato and the reader has to meat her parents, I'll give them some names. It will be easier that way ^^' Well see you soon~! <strong>


	3. Sorry

I'm sorry guys. My english writing is going very slowly... I must say, that I don't know when the new chapter is coming. I'm sorry, but I can't really write for KHR anymore. I think I lost my passion, but I will end the story one day.


End file.
